


Exploring Batman's 'Cave'

by nursal1060



Series: Superbat Sweeties [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Barebacking, Bat Family, Batcave, Batman's Cave, Body Exploration, Body Worship, Bottom Bruce, Bruce has a nice butt, Bruce has an itch, Bruce is clueless, Butts, Chair Sex, Clark helps him out, Come Shot, Demanding Bruce, Desk Sex, Fatherhood, Fingerfucking, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Gratuitous Smut, Innocent Clark, Itch, Kink Exploration, Loss of Innocence, Lube, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romantic Friendship, Scissoring, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Bruce, Shameless Smut, SuperBat, Superfamily (DCU), Top Clark, Topping from the Bottom, Touching, Unexpected Sex, human identities, no superpowers, parental bonding time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Bruce has an itch, and he wants Clark to help him 'deal with it'.





	Exploring Batman's 'Cave'

**Author's Note:**

> The Birds of Prey song has the Huntress' line about wanting to see Batman's 'secret cave ;) I bet Bruce would want Clark to exploring. Here's a fic completely dedicated to that, it's all smut with a sweet, innocent clark and a shameless, demanding bruce (I like them like this) XD
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Comments and kudos always make my day, feel free to leave me some! 
> 
> **I wrote this in the span of an hour, please forgive me if I made any grammar mistakes that I did not catch ^^;

Clark looked confused, “You want me to...?” 

Bruce repeated himself, as annoyed as ever, “The boys are asleep, and I’ve been having an itch in my lower rectum for most of the evening. I would appreciate another set of hands to help me get rid of it.”

Clark asked, “R-Right here?” They were in Bruce’s office, the shades were slightly open, but they were on the thirtieth floor. Their youngest sons were asleep with their other siblings in Bruce’s mansion. Dick, Tim, Jason, Damian, Stephanie, Cassie, Kon, and Jon were all asleep in a pillow fort pile in the living room. Bruce had seen and confirmed it on his monitor, along with watching Alfred tuck them all in. The two fathers had no distractions, no criminals to worry about, it was just them.

Bruce raised an eyebrow, “I don’t see why not. It shouldn’t take long.” Clark realized that Bruce didn’t see this as something intimate, the same way as Clark was. To touch someone down there...Clark only saw that as something that an intimate couple would do. He and Bruce were close but...nowhere near THAT close. 

Still, Clark had to admit, he’s wanted to see the Batman’s ‘secret cave’, as Huntress had called it. Most people did, Batman was, in part, a sex symbol as well as a justice symbol. Bruce was handsome, and he must have had dozens of lovers, and Clark wondered how it must have been like to be with them. 

Quickly, he shook the thoughts out of his head, saying hesitantly, “S-Sure. How should we do this?” Bruce went back over to his desk, still clad in his signature black on black turtleneck and slacks. His desk was right in front of a window, with Bruce’s desk having its back to it. Bruce pulled out the revolving chair and took a moment to make himself comfortable. Then he pulled his belt off, unbuttoned his black slacks, and let everything fall to the ground in a heap. 

Clark blushed wildly as Bruce moved to pull down his black briefs, which fell off slowly, leaving Bruce naked from the waist down. Bruce was well endowed, as Clark expected, and he seemed to not be at all nervous that Clark was watching him strip. He leaned forward on his desk, looking up expectantly at Clark.

Bruce asked, “Well? Aren’t you coming?” Clark slowly approached the desk, coming up behind Bruce and taking in his pale skin which was coated with old scars. Bruce used one of his hands to spread one of his cheeks, and by now, Clark’s plaid flannel and jeans both felt too hot on his body. Bruce reached in his drawer for a body of lubricant, and Clark knew it was better to not ask any questions.

Clark squeezed some of the high quality, silicon lube onto his right pointer and middle fingers. He slowly pressed them against Bruce’s puckered, pink hole, which stood out from the rest of his skin. Clark slowly circled it, pressing gently, almost teasing Bruce. Bruce hissed softly, leaning forward onto the desk.

Bruce waited a few moments before pushing Clark, “Hurry up, get inside me.” Clark was so glad that Bruce couldn’t see his face right now. He was blushing bright-red from his cheeks to the tips of his ears. His glasses were luckily out of his way, so he could see Bruce’s reactions uninhibited. Clark pulled his middle finger back and pressed his pointer finger forward, entering the confines of Bruce’s ‘secret cave’. It was warm, tight, but soft. The moan that slipped past Bruce’s lips was dark and needy; it was a sound that Clark had never heard before, and he loved it.

Clark decided to speak as he pushed his finger in a little deeper, “H-How does it feel?”

Bruce grunted, “Not...enough...more, deeper.” Clark took a deep breath and pushed his finger in deeper. Once his finger was buried to the knuckle, Clark began to feel around, thrusting in and out shallowly and crooking his finger to probe around inside of Bruce. Bruce gasped, his back arching lower and his hand on his butt receding. Clark took his time before pushing his middle finger in alongside his pointer finger.

Bruce moaned louder, and it was more needy this time, “Fuck...oh, fuck- Clark...that’s good.” Clark felt his lips curl into a smile. He made Bruce feel good, HE made him moan. Knowing Bruce’s closed off nature, it was likely Clark was the ONLY one that Bruce would ask for something like this. And Bruce was moaning, moaning Clark’s name of all things. It felt empowering to see how much Bruce trusted him with this.

Clark warned him after a moment, “I’m going to feel you.” He moved his fingers apart, starting to scissor Bruce. Bruce clenched his fists and moaned louder. His legs began to shake and Clark started noticing the smell of arousal coming from him. Bruce was getting hard. Clark bit his lip to hold himself back from touching him.

Bruce moaned softly until he almost screamed out, gasping, “There, right there Clark! Touch there again.” Clark stopped and shallowly thrusted his fingers against a spot inside of Bruce, causing the closed-off man to melt into the desk. Bruce covered his mouth as Clark pushed the spot ever harder.

Clark leaned down and whispered, “No, don’t cover your mouth.” Clark raked his left hand down Bruce’s exposed glutes. Slowly, Bruce let go of his mouth, feeling Clark’s fingers feel him where no one ever had.

Bruce begged after a few moments, “Deeper Clark... I need you deeper.”

Clark stopped his motions, “I-I can’t, my fingers aren’t long enough-”

Bruce turned his face to look at Clark, saying, “Use your cock if you have to, just get deeper.” Clark was blushing ever brighter, slowly pulling out of Bruce before focusing on unzipping his jeans and pulling his already hard cock out of his underwear. Clark didn’t notice that Bruce had stood up until he pushed him onto the chair. 

Clark watched in slight shock and surprise as Bruce slowly began to sit on his cock. Bruce hissed and Clark blushed as he felt Bruce sit fully on his lap. Bruce took control, bouncing up and down on Clark’s cock as he grunted. 

Bruce panted, “Fuck, fuck, yes…” Clark slowly reached up to hold Bruce’s hips, moving with him. Clark felt so good inside of Bruce; he loved how warm he felt, how his asshole squeezed around Clark’s shaft, and he was loving how Bruce looked like he was having the best time in the world. Bruce looked like he was in his element as Clark moved; he was panting, his lips curling just barely to look like a smile, and his hands perfectly holding the armrests to hold himself upright as they moved.

Clark gasped, “B-Bruce! I-I can’t…!”

Bruce grunted, “Do it...fuck, Clark, do it!” Clark grunted and bucked up into Bruce, leaning his head back as he came. Bruce gasped as he was filled with Clark’s hot, thick cum. Bruce leaned back and came right after, painting his and Clark’s stomachs.

The two men panted and Clark asked softly, “Did we get the itch…?”

Bruce panted and said, “Yep, I feel so much better.” Clark smiled and admired Bruce’s body as the two stayed connected, basking in their shared warmth while being bathed in the silent moonlight.


End file.
